


What will I do without you?

by Kibbles



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Wally West, Angst, Birdflash - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Death, Mpreg, Omega!Dick Grayson, Omegaverse, Very small mention of abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbles/pseuds/Kibbles
Summary: Entry for Omega!Dick week: Day 1 - "Pregnancy"Dick is facing some tough decisions and is missing his mate very much.





	What will I do without you?

Dick went to the toilet and on his way back, opened the wrong door.

 

    The room had been left untouched ever since the accident happened.  
Some light peered through the closed shutters, illuminating some details inside the bedroom. A half-empty cup of water stood among piles of creased receipts and accumulated dust on the nightstand. One of the corners of the bed sheet was coming off, and the blanket was mostly on the floor. A few orphan socks laid defeated on the ground; Dick couldn't remember if they were clean or used. He longed at the bed, his thoughts bringing him back to those late evenings when he had to sneak in without waking up his mate. For a second, he felt as if he heard the bed creak and as if something - as if Wally, was laying there. Dick's heart skipped a beat, a sudden rush of hope so quickly broken by the realization that it was all just his imagination.  
Hurriedly averting his eyes, Dick noticed the calendar. The top half showed pictures of dogs caught goofing around while the lower part had small squares with scribbles and stickers on it. Each passing day had been marked with a stamp that formed a thumb up -- Gods they were cheesy -- but the calendar remained blank once reaching June 20th.

 

" _Has it been five months already?_ " Dick thought to himself; his hand travelled down to his lower abdomen and gently massaged the growing bump. Dick felt like he had been grieving Wally for years, but the child inside him reminded him that time did not follow his personal schedule.

 

   Everything had happened so suddenly; Wally had been called in for a mission shortly after Dick had announced he was expecting. They had communicated the next days through calls, texts and emails. They discussed with giddy excitement until late at night about all the plans they had to make: revealing the news to their friends and families, learning about caring for a child, going to "baby shopping sprees." Wally would comfort him when Dick felt nervous about the pregnancy; after all, it was much harder for a male omega to carry a pregnancy to terms. Dick would ask his mate with a small, almost timid voice if he would be willing to accompany him to pregnancy and parenting classes - to which Wally would laugh and reassure him that he would be present for every step along the journey. The couple had tossed some name ideas, not putting much thoughts into it as they had at least nine months to figure out what they liked. Oh, how Dick wished he could go back in time and ask his lover what names he loved the most.

   With Wally gone, the omega felt a lot more insecure about the journey ahead. His family and friends were supportive, yes, but he lacked the comfort of his Alpha. It was to the point where he hadn't set foot in their bedroom until now; the comforting scent was pulling too much on the strings of his emotions. Dick also feared to go through each semester alone. The first ultrasound felt bittersweet. Looking for baby apparels was draining, and the received gifts were left unopen on a shelf.

Dick was lost in a dark fog where he didn't know what he wanted, where he was supposed to go. He asked himself multiple times:

 

_Do I want to keep the baby?_

 

_Do I want to raise a child on my own? Is it fair for the child?_

 

_What if they look like him?_

 

_Is it selfish that I want this child to live, and teach them about what a beautiful human being their father was? That I wish for Wally to live through the little being our love created?_


End file.
